


Wouldn’t It Be Nice?

by aandromedaa



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i literally have no idea what to tag this as, title is an obvious reference to the song of the same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aandromedaa/pseuds/aandromedaa
Summary: They know what is and what never could be, but it’s always nice to dream.





	Wouldn’t It Be Nice?

“You know what I would love?” Raymond asked suddenly as he lied back onto the rough concrete of the roof, “I’d love to live by the ocean.”

Rad let out a little laugh, “Really? I’d never guess a robot would be too fond of water.”

“I’m mostly waterproof, you know. And besides, I wouldn’t go _into_ the ocean. I just think it’s beautiful.” He trailed off.

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a while, staring up at the barely visible stars, each lost in their own wistful thoughts. They spent most nights like this; neither could afford to be caught with the other, so they met under the veil of night. It wasn’t ideal, but it was all they could have, so they took it.

“I wish we could go on a date. Like, a real one.” Rad found himself saying before he could stop himself.

“Oh? I thought these were dates?” Raymond asked, confused.

“Yeah, but like, I wish we could go to a fancy restaurant, or to the movies, or even just to a park in the middle of the day.” Rad fell silent again.

“I wish we didn’t have to hide,” Raymond said out loud, though it seemed more as if he were simply thinking out loud. Rad didn’t respond—he didn’t need to—Raymond had said it all. They were both sick of hiding, of having to sneak around just to catch a glimpse of each other. It was an adrenaline rush at first, all the secrecy, then it became a mild annoyance, but now it was just disheartening. The bleak reality had finally set in on them: this arrangement of hiding and sneaking and dodging everyone was their fate, at least for the foreseeable future. Raymond finally turned to Rad again.

“Do you think it will always be this way?” He already knew the answer, of course. There was no way his “father” could ever let him live his own life, he was created with the sole purpose of destroying friendship, or more specifically, the plaza. It just wasn’t realistic; he just couldn’t see a life beyond what he was made for. It was suffocating, to say the least.

“Don’t answer that,” Raymond said quickly, though Rad hadn’t yet made an attempt to respond.

“I don’t know, dude, but I guess it doesn’t hurt to think about it.” Rad said.

“It kind of does,” Raymond replied. “I mean, I can’t really see an end to this, can you?” He said, bitterly.

“No, but, it’s worth it, right?”

“Well of _course_ I’m worth it.” Raymond’s trademark smirk returned to his face.

Rad playfully rolled his eyes, “You would have to be! You’re only dating the _coolest_ guy at the plaza.”

“I know I am,” Raymond paused, the smile on his face dissipating into a look of longing. “It would be nice to go on a real date, wouldn’t it?” He said, mostly to himself. Rad didn’t answer, instead he reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers together, finding comfort in what they had, even if it wasn’t much.

  
Raymond left as the first rays of the sun began to beam down on the plaza, and when he finally said goodbye and Rad was left to fall asleep alone once again, he dreamed of them, on the beach, watching the sunset with people all around them. And no one batted an eye.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
